For charging of a communication service provided by a communication network, the communication service is typically associated with a subscription (i.e. a subscriber of the communication network, for example). Through the association, the costs for providing the communication service can be charged to the subscriber. A communication service may be associated with a subscription by registering for the service with an identifier of the subscription before starting the service. Data transmissions in context of the service may then be charged to the associated subscription. Flexible methods for associating a requested communication service with a subscription (i.e. a communication terminal, for example) are desirable.